


Chemical Reactions

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Anal Sex, Bats have the highest rate of, Bi!Bruce, Bottom!Alfred, First Times, Horny Bruce, M/M, PWP, Precious Alfred, Premature Ejaculation, Shower Sex, Smut, Swearing, The Alien jizzed on Bruce, The Bats out of the closet, Wet Clothes Kink, alien sex pollen, homosexuality than in any other mammal, secret crushes, top!bruce, unprepared sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: “Alfred, Help!”The Butler turns in the chair from the sleek bat cave monitors to frown over at his charge who was currently crawling his way up the steps from the parking bay and covered in the oddest green substance he’d ever seen in his life.“What on earth happened?” He calls rushing down the steps to help the man up. “The comms were only down for ten minutes, you couldn’t have screwed up killing that thing that badly?”





	Chemical Reactions

**Author's Note:**

> Contains MxM you have been warned.

It had to explode, didn’t it? 

 

It just had to blow up all over the place just as the night was finally calming down. 

 

Great. 

 

Sat in the car covered in slime Bruce tries the comms again, for some strange ass reason they’d cut out halfway through the fight and he’d been left with static from the cave. 

 

“Alf? Can you hear me?” Bruce called out, a hint of concern lacing his voice as he fiddles with the dashboard buttons.

 

“Ah, Master Wayne, I {zzz} wondering wha- {zzz} happened then, are we {zzz} okay?”

 

With a relieved sigh Bruce reached across to the glove box to grab one of the micro cloths to wipe the gunk off his gloves. “I’m fine, but the damn thing exploded all over the fucking place, street’s a mess, but it’s almost sunrise and I can't stay to clean it up.”  He grouches tossing the cloth to the floor before setting off back to the manor. 

 

It was barely fifteen minutes back to the manor, but by the time he was driving up the ramp and driving down into the cave he was sweating more than he ever had in his life. He could literally feel the sweat pooling in the suit and the fact his cock seemed to think now was the right time to prove just how little room there was in this thing just made it worse. 

 

As he slammed the car to a stop in the darkened bay he wrenched the mask free, blinking the sweat out of his eyes as it ran down his face. He ached. 

 

But not the good kind that he usually bore after a hard fight, the type that told you you’d pushed yourself just right, no, this was deeper, it was clawing and longing and honest to god Bruce had wished he could get this horny with women he brought home but right now he was torn between trying to pull the suit off in the car to jerk one out or climbing stairs for one of his toys because there was no way he could make it to the shower and phone or go out again for a fuck. The risk of getting out of the car being that he knew Alfred would very much be asking what the hell was wrong with him. 

 

‘Maybe Alfred could help?’ His brain supplied him with many an image to go with the thought and he grunted pulling his hands away from himself when he realised he’d been palming his erection through the suit. 

 

Opening the door he practically fell from the car with a thunk, becoming increasingly annoyed that he couldn’t get any cool air. The cave was usually freezing this time of year so why was he still overheating?!

 

“Alfred, Help!”

 

The Butler turns in the chair from the sleek bat cave monitors to frown over at his charge who was currently crawling his way up the steps from the parking bay and covered in the oddest green substance he’d ever seen in his life. 

 

“What on earth happened?” He calls rushing down the steps to help the man up. “The comms were only down for ten minutes, you couldn’t have screwed up killing that thing that badly?”

 

Bruce grunts as he finds he can hardly stand straight even with Alfred trying to hold him up. 

 

Dragging his charge over to the nearest crate he sits him down and starts working on the batsuits belt and clasps. 

 

“This gunk is making it hard to get it off.” He complains when his fingers slip for the fourth or fifth time on the same one and huffs in annoyance as Bruce pulls on the hem seemingly desperate to get out of it. 

 

“It’s too hot!” He gasps genuinely feeling as though he was going to pass out. 

 

Not wishing to have to carry his old charge to bed Alfred hauled Bruce back to his feet and half dragged him into the lower levels towards the showers, shoving him in the cubicle none too gently and turning the cold water on full. 

 

“AH!” 

 

“Oh shut up” Alfred laughs when Bruce cries out at the ice cold water. 

 

“Warning would have been nice” Bruce grumbles only to groan and visibly relax as the cold sinks in. “Urgh get this off me!” He grunts again. Alfred removes his waistcoat as Bruce tugs off his gloves and Alfred rolls up his sleeves to reach into the spray and start back on Bruce’s clasps. 

 

Swiping at a large splodge of gunk on his arm with his bare hand, the vigilante goes to shake it off on to the floor only to be stunned when it’s absorbed into his skin. 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

Alfred pauses in his work to frown. “Language” 

 

“It’s gone...wh-ah!!” Alfred steps back as Bruce bends double seemingly in pain with both hands clamping down over his crotch. 

 

“What is it? What?” Alfred was slowly growing concerned now, it wasn’t uncommon for Bruce to end up with adrenaline boners and would usually just tell Alfred to go back upstairs if he did, it was their sort of code, but this behaviour was strange even for him. 

 

“Bruce what’s wrong, I can’t help you if you don-”

 

“I-I think I just-came in my pants.” He stutters somewhere between disgusted with himself and utterly mortified at saying it out loud. 

 

Alfred merely raised a silvery brow. “O-kay- that admittedly was not what I was expecting you to say- but-happens to us all.” 

 

“Just get this off me.” Bruce hisses as he tries to stand up straight again and Alfred as told goes back to helping remove the suit. 

 

Last of the fabric finally pulled free, the Butler dumps the wet clothing in the shower corner as Bruce stands under the cold water washing himself down. “What the hell was that stuff Alf?” He asks as he soaps up his chest turning to look at the just as confused butler who’s frowning at the pile of clothes in thought. 

 

“I haven’t a clue, hang on, I’ll get the biometre. That might give me some idea.” He sighs giving Bruce one last look over and trying to remain somewhat mature about the fact Bruce was as hard as sin even though he’d seen for himself the physical evidence of his previous release. 

 

It was mildly perturbing to have just taken another rather twisted step into their not Father, Son- but also very Father, Son, Mentor, Butler...whatever the hell this was relationship. If Alfred had to think on it, they’d done far more and seen more of each other than a married couple probably would. 

 

To be honest, after forty years of service, Alfred might as well have been married to him. 

 

With a deep breath, Alfred makes back for the shower with the meter in hand and only just resolves to make his presence known by clearing his throat seconds before he makes it to the door because Bruce isn’t exactly being quiet about...doing what he is doing. 

 

“Would you rather...I came back...later?” He nervously asks just out of view of the cubicle, because heaven knows as much as he had seen all of Bruce over the years and many times, he didn’t wish to stray into the sex side of Bruce’s life. Walking in on half-dressed women in the kitchen or expensive lace thongs hanging off a light fitting had been bad enough and he’d seen men get shot in the head out in the field!

 

There was a rather lengthy moment of awkward silence in which Alfred was pretty sure he should have turned tail and left the room, although for some reason - putting it down to his paternal streak - he couldn’t leave without knowing whether his charge was truly and undoubtedly not poisoned or drugged. 

 

“Bruce?”

 

He steps further back and away from the shower, suddenly scared at the lack of response. 

 

“Bruce, are you okay?” He asks again slightly louder over the sound of running water trying to find the last shred of bravery in order to stop being such a wimp and take a look. 

 

“I’m fine.” 

 

Alfred sighs in relief when the younger finally responds and Bruce steps up to the door to peer out. 

 

“I-I’ll come back later to scan those things…” It wasn’t what he wanted to be saying as he turned to leave, he should really be checking them right now and making sure this wouldn’t have any lasting effects, but the level of weird had cranked up just a little too high for him and honestly he was feeling a bit too flustered with his own thoughts without knowing how Bruce was feeling right now as it was. 

 

“I need you” 

 

Alfred froze in the doorway like a gun had just been shoved to his head and gulped.

“By-” he cleared his throat desperately trying to keep his composure because if this seemed awkward for him, he had no idea how bad this was for Bruce. “By that you mean?”

 

He braved turning back around to see Bruce tugging a towel around his waist. He looked far better than earlier, no longer sweating but his face was flushed in shame and his eyes read of distress.

 

“I-want you”

 

Nervous. Scared? Embarrassed. Aroused. Bruce had never been great with emotions and it took Alfred a long moment to reel in all the emotions that came with those three words. Including the spike of icy fear that tickled his own spine at the idea of what Bruce was proposing. 

 

“Want….is a strong word, Master Wayne. Are you sure you know what it is you want or is it the gunk talking?” He was proud to say that his voice remained calm and civilised throughout the question although he couldn’t say that for himself, nor for what his heart was doing, or for the fact that just a few pints of blood had suddenly decided his cock would be a better place than his brain. 

 

Bruce audibly swallowed and stepped back, clearly feeling sheepish about the whole situation they’d found themselves in. 

 

“I don’t know…but I know...I can’t lie anymore.”

 

Alfred lets the words hang in the air before stepping closer and slowly folding his arms to comfort himself more than anything. “I can make my own assumptions as to what that means...although what it implies to - us...might need some explaining.” 

 

Bruce looks to Alfred perhaps in hopefulness and the Butler feels a tad hurt by the idea that Bruce wouldn’t have expected his support with such a confession. 

 

“Am I correct in assuming, you’re telling me all those women have merely been a ruse?” He asks gently trying his hardest not to seem as if he was shocked. He was though. Bruce had never seemed in any sense interested in men, at all, he’d never even seen him flirt just a bit too hard with a guy. So he tried to pull them back twenty years and approach the situation as if he was talking to a younger Bruce Wayne and that the affairs he’d had over the years had never happened. 

 

“Not...all of them...just most of them...I guess I go both ways.” He smirks shyly and Alfred can’t help but smirk back because of the memory of Thomas laughing about the same quote flashed in his head. 

“Fair enough” Alfred added after a minute of taking in the idea that this might change a few things. 

 

When Bruce said nothing else but stand there and start to sweat again, he frowned. 

 

“So...back to the task at…-” he cut himself off from finishing that sentence because the awkwardness level shot back up and he really didn’t want to make it so when Bruce had just been brave about his feelings. Something he rarely did. 

 

Stepping closer Bruce eyed up the half dressed Butler, the way his tie was askew, his top button was undone, his hair was ruffled from a late night, the five o'clock shadow on his jaw, no waistcoat, the way his belt buckle and polished boots gleamed in the low halogen lights. 

 

This close Bruce could smell him, the tangy, juicy scent of bergamot, the woody spice trail that ran through his nostrils with an undertone of vanilla. 

 

It only served to arouse him further, licking his lips as his mouth watered at the idea of running his tongue over the dip in the man’s collarbone. 

 

It was only when his back hit the wall did Alfred realise Bruce had crowded him back into it. “Bruce?”

 

“Say no and you can leave…” 

 

Alfred’s brow furrowed and he gulped as a mix of unwarranted excitement and nerves choked him up. Letting his eyes run down the heavily muscular torso of his once young charge, taking in every broad muscle and smooth inch of lightly tanned skin all the way down over his steel set six pack to the edge of the dangerously low towel that was doing little to hide his erection. 

 

He opened his mouth to protest the idea of letting this get any further but as he brought his eyes back to Bruce’s face his words were smothered by Bruce’s lips. 

 

It takes a bit of encouragement on Bruce’s behalf to get Alfred to relax, but eventually and slowly the Butler gives in to the kiss, internally fighting with himself as to whether it was such a good idea to pursue where his mind was taking this. 

 

Alfred Pennyworth would never admit to being a desperate man, even if it had been a good six years since he last got laid. A drunken fling in a hotel one night that Bruce never found out about. 

 

The memory of the man he’d brought to his room made him ache in a dangerous way, the fact the man had dark hair, dark eyes, broad shoulders and a body to die for, the fact he’d been called Bruce as well had just completed his fucked up fantasy and he’d very nearly called the man back a week later. 

 

But as much as he’d admittedly fucked another man with the same looks and name, he’d been nothing like his own Bruce and eventually, the metre dropped from his grasp as Bruce’s hand wandered up his side, untucking his shirt and drawing up against bare skin, forcing him to shiver under the touch. 

 

Bruce was desperately trying not to overdo it and Alfred could feel the tension in the man as he brought his hands up to Bruce’s shoulders. 

 

Eventually, he found the strength to shove the younger back and break for much-needed air. 

 

“Bruce…” His tone held a warning buried under layers of lust and need, enough so that Bruce just smirked, pulling his towel off and letting Alfred’s eyes drop and fly back up as he crowded him back into the wall and pressed his erection against the Butler’s hip.

 

“I want you so bad” 

 

“Are you-”

 

“Yes Alfred” 

 

Bruce bends slightly, scooping Alfred up and the older lets his legs wrap around the younger’s waist in a suggestion that clearly excited the younger enough to move them from the wall back into the still running shower.

 

“Bruce..no..-I-we can’t-I’m-” He wanted to say 'let me take my clothes off' but he was already getting wet, he wanted to argue and flee now he realised he’d be naked, he wanted the younger to fuck him into this wall but he also didn’t wish for Bruce to just see how different they both were. 

 

At seventy Alfred didn’t have much of his marine body left, he was still slim, trim and muscular in places. But a lot had changed, more or less in age and in his trouser department. 

 

But his shirt was coming off as his lips were captured again with a breathless moan and he found himself rocking against Bruce as the younger ground into him with his own want. 

 

“I wanted you for so long.” Bruce pleads nipping at Alfred’s throat when they break the kiss again and Bruce set about trying to undo the older’s belt. 

 

“I-I-wished I’d known that” Alfred admits looking away ashamed of himself for letting this get ahold of him. “But I-shouldn’t-”

 

“Why not?” Bruce asks as the belt comes open and slips from the loops in a fumble, it’s dropped aside and he sets Alfred on his feet for a second to push them down. 

Alfred loses his words as he stands there in just his boxer briefs his confidence wobbling drastically until Bruce lifts him up against the cold tiles again and goes back to snogging him senselessly. He’s covered in scars, age spots and god forbid his skin is nowhere near as smooth nor as fresh looking as Bruce’s. But the younger still seemed enthralled, his tattoos have wrinkled with age, in all modesty, he looks better than most but it’s still not anything like Bruce. 

 

As Bruce pulls at the Calvin Klein boxers he breaks the kiss and looks away embarrassed. “Loose underwear isn’t very helpful for men my age, I won’t be responsible for what could happen if you take these off.” He half-jokes shyly earning a smirk. 

  
  


“Could be dangerous eh? You know how I love danger Alfred” Bruce purrs in his ear grasping the material and ripping it in one, leaving a slight sting behind. 

 

“They were expensive.” Alfred pouts but can no longer say he’s not invested into this fuck with the way his own cock is hard now with all the attention. 

 

“I’ll buy you ten times as many.” Bruce chuckles into his skin with a groan as his cock twitches desperately as he starts grinding his own arousal against Alfreds. 

 

“Fuck...I’m gonna cum again” He gasps in surprise as his cock erupts in thick white spurts and spills over them both leaving the older’s mouth opened with shock at the sight. 

 

Considering the noises he heard on his way back Alfred gulps. “How many times is that? He asks curiously and Bruce winces out a three. 

 

“Gunk then?”

 

“Probably...maybe definitely the gunk” Bruce admits only to sigh and give Alfred a serious look.

 

“But it’s not controlling my heart” Bruce adds afterwards making Alfred’s own heart metaphorically fly out of his chest in happiness. 

 

Alfred drags him back in by the hair for another snog as Bruce sneaks a hand between them to swipe up the semen and slip his fingers lower to his goal. 

 

The moment held with warm and fuzzy feelings was rudely interrupted when Bruce risked sliding in a finger and Alfred broke the kiss with an indignant squeak. “Could have asked first” he teased, tone playfully serious as he pretended to give Bruce a scolding look of annoyance at having a finger pushed in with no warning. 

 

“Can I fuck you?” 

 

Bruce’s tone, on the other hand, was nothing but serious and Alfred barely contained another nervous squeak that bubbled in his chest at the question but forced himself to nod. If it was going to solve their current issue he’d take one for the team. 

 

Not that he hadn’t before now. 

 

“It-It’s been a long bloody time though” Alfred admits blushing hard now as the words leave his lips and they not only register in his own mind, but he realises to whom he just said them to. 

 

Bruce just smirks and sets him down on his feet under the spray. “Bedroom?”

 

“Not while you’re still two hundred degrees, Bruce your skin’s burning hot.” He adds worriedly. “Just-be careful.”

 

“Lube?” Bruce asks still trying his hardest to hold on to the shred of sanity that was allowing him not to rush this. He wanted this to last, not end like all the women did. 

 

“I don’t think there’s any down here…” Alfred admits but then gets an idea. “Aloe...there's the afterburn stuff in the medical cabinet.” 

 

Bruce steps back to let him step from the shower a second to open the cabinet and grab the bright green bottle of pure aloe vera gel.

 

“This is safe” He hands Bruce the bottle as they resume positions. 

 

“You know this how?” Bruce smirks pouring some onto his wet fingers out of the spray and quickly slipping his hand back between Alfred’s thighs as he drops the bottle aside. 

 

“Marine’s need to improvise” He admits shyly and Bruce snorts as Alfred lifts himself now around Bruce’s waist and rocks down on the fingers. 

 

“Oh fuck, you’re hot” Bruce mutters heatedly and Alfred feels the blush creep up to his ears. 

 

“Say that for yourself, I never had abs like that.” He playfully complains before muffling a moan as Bruce finds his prostate. 

 

Oh, he knew it had definitely been too long with how electric the pleasure had shot through to his cock. 

 

From two to three fingers, Bruce bit down into the man’s shoulder desperate to keep control over himself as he prepared the older. He didn’t want it to hurt for a second but he doubted they could play too long before his balls burst again.  

 

“Just fuck me Bruce...Just fuck me like you mean it, we can go slow later.” Alfred eventually says after a long while of muffled moans and grunts bouncing off the bathroom tiles. 

 

Bruce takes the hint and spreading the rest of the gel on his erection replaces his fingers swiftly with his cock pushing in the first inch or so without hesitation.

 

Alfred grunts but tries to relax, breathing through the stretch as Bruce pushes deeper.

 

Bruce was almost half way in when Alfred panicked changing his mind as the feeling just got a bit too overwhelming for the situation and he half cried for him to stop. 

 

“Fuck-Bruce, Ican’t! Pullout-ow! Fuck!”

 

But he was long gone, eyes black with lust as he looked up to the mixture of pain and need on Alfred’s face, the tears threatening to spill from his eyes just urged him on and he thrust harder, pushing himself to the hilt, uncaring for the yell of pain in his ears.

 

A tiny voice told him that had been the wrong thing to do but Alfred was going limp in his hold and his nails dug into Bruce shoulders as the younger pushed him back against the tiles sharply rolling his hips. 

 

Alfred was tight and warm around his cock and nothing, he believed nothing could ever feel better than this. Before long they were lost in each other’s skin, Alfred was unsure just why they had suddenly become so desperate to fuck, but he could think of little else than of Bruce’s cock and the need for it right there and then. Bruce was leaving teeth marks in Alfred’s collarbone as he nipped and licked at the water dripping down the Butler’s shoulders. 

 

He was leaving nails marks in Alfred’s thighs as he grasped and clawed for purchase at them around his waist, wanting him closer, needing him closer. 

 

Alfred plastered himself to Bruce’s chest rocking his own hips in desperation to cum, bearing down on the younger’s cock making Bruce moan louder as he fucked. 

 

“I’m gunna cum” Bruce pants out picking up the pace suddenly, making Alfred cry out at the hard thrusts against his prostate. 

 

“Fuck, Bruce, I-fuck!” 

 

He couldn’t form a sentence as he came himself, spilling hot ropes of cum over his stomach, his cock twitching between them as the semen was washed away little by little by the water spray. 

 

“I love you” 

 

The words were rushed, breathless, something he possibly imagined as Bruce roared out his own release and spilt hotly inside him. 

 

The need dulled for a few moments of peaceful afterglow, enough that Bruce had the sense to turn off the water. 

 

Alfred shifted in his grasp, weakly trying to move away but Bruce held him tighter, turning them and carrying the Butler unsteadily out of the bathroom against his protests into the cavern’s makeshift bedroom and landing rather ungracefully on the single bed with a grunt, shoving his cock deeper and making Alfred half grunt and moan from the feeling as Bruce manhandled him on the sheets into a more comfortable position and went back to thrusting.

 

“Fuck-stop-wha-urgh”

 

He was already sore and he knew all too well his back would be screaming come morning, but as Bruce picked up the pace again, sitting back on his heels to pull Alfred closer to get his cock deeper the Butler gave in to just grasping at the dampened sheets, gasping at the overstimulation of his cock as Bruce wrapped a large hand around it and assaulted him with firm broad strokes until he saw dark spots in his vision. 

 

“Bru-”

 

It was the strangest sensation wanting Bruce to cum inside him, but he did, he wanted to feel his cock throbbing, pulsating as he came spurting in his ass once more and found himself begging for it, jumbled and breathless words tumbling from his lips and the younger leant back down licking at his skin, teasing at his nipples as he fucked Alfred into the wet grey sheets. 

 

They came together the second time, Bruce spilling a mere second after Alfred as the Butler clenched down on his cock as he spilt over Bruce’s hand. 

 

With every spurt Bruce groaned, feeling his cum flood Alfred’s insides till it started leaking out, his body losing strength and exhaustion taking over with every last thrust he tried to give before collapsing heavily on top of the older, only just managing to claim his lips in a sloppy heated kiss without headbutting him before they passed out on the bed, content to remain entangled until dawn broke.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Alfred had awoken somewhere around seven am. The room was still dark and smelt heavily of sweat and sex. He found himself laid atop of Bruce now, head resting on the younger’s firm muscular chest and groaned. 

 

“Oh god” 

 

He felt like lead, his back ached and his ass was still on fire. He’d have to get Bruce to check him when he woke up, because there was no way he’d be able to bend down to feel himself. 

 

Rolling off the vigilante he winces and mutters in pain as he stands up unsurprised when he doesn’t waken Bruce even the slightest. 

 

The first thing that comes to mind is the fact it’s cold. He’s naked. The second was the fact the bed was not only wet but covered in drying semen and he grimaced when he looked down to see it had run down the inside of his own legs as well. 

 

Padding back to the bathroom quickly he grabs the nearest fluffy warm towel from the radiator to warm himself while he scoops up all the wet clothing from the night before. 

 

He pauses at Bruce’s batsuit and decides to reach for the biometre instead. There just happened to be a small amount of the green gunk left on the gloves that had been dumped on the floor outside the shower, scraping it up with the small spatula and inserting it into the handheld machine he set it aside as he went back to clearing up. 

 

He was standing in Bruce’s proper bedroom, tugging on one of the younger’s spare T-shirts and boxers when it beeped to signal it was finished. 

 

“Semen?” He blinks in utter confusion. 

 

He tries to make sense of what on earth this Alien could have been doing rampaging downtown, a stray from a group Clark had been complaining about for the past fortnight. But he fell short of any explanation and tossed the device aside far too worn out to even try and consider what the stuff had done to Bruce and himself but drive them mad for sex. 

 

He’d seen animals do something similar, spraying stuff at possible mates to entice them to breed but the idea this Alien had done just that to Bruce was….concerning. 

 

He was just finishing up two huge plates of breakfast when Bruce appeared looking as thoroughly fucked as he felt. Unlike Alfred he’d managed to put sweatpants on and stood beside the island counter seemingly half drunk, hair mussed and unshaven.

 

He looked rather tasty if Alfred was honest with himself. There was a white dried stain of cum on Bruce’s pec he clearly hadn’t seen and Alfred was torn between grabbing a cloth to wipe it off or licking it off. 

 

He mentally slapped himself for the thought and turned back to the plates. 

 

“Good Morning” 

 

Bruce blinked at him, then at the plates, then groaned before dropping heavily onto the stool. 

 

“What the fuck happened, Alfie?”

 

Alfred frowned at the tone and Bruce gave him a look of apology. 

 

Alfred momentarily forgot his ass issue and went to sit when both his back twinged and his abused ass stung and he gasped standing back up, blushing. 

 

Bruce gave him a worried look before looking utterly guilty at the sight of teeth marks in Alfred’s shoulders.

 

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry, I-are you okay, you should really lay down.” Bruce starts standing back up recalling that apart from having the best sex in his life, he’d not been exactly gentle.

 

Alfred just held a hand up to silence him. “Let me get to your first question, firstly, you were under the influence of some alien...gunk - is really the only word for it. The metre is telling me it’s semen although I can’t vouch for it’s validness. Secondly, I agreed to it so don’t get all brooding because as much as I tried to back out I had already let you go too far to stop.”

 

Bruce pulled another face and ran a hand through his already messed up greying hair as Alfred stopped him from speaking still. 

 

“Thirdly, I’m fine, bruised, sore and my arse hurts but-what are we expecting? We had sex in a shower cubicle and I’m not exactly….young.” 

 

Bruce huffed but managed a smirk. “Was it at least good?”

 

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Fourthly...yes, frankly the best sex I’d had in years even if I’m going to shit blood for the next day or so…Fifthly, eat your breakfast, you’ll have burnt off so many calories last night you must be hungry”

 

Bruce looks down to the plate filled with bacon, eggs, sausages, beans and hash browns before he registers the fact his stomach is indeed growling loudly. 

 

Alfred took his own plate and after testing cushions managed to seat himself gingerly down on the sofa to eat himself. 

 

After he’d downed half the plate practically inhaling the food Bruce set the utensils down to pick up the cooling cup of coffee he’d not noticed and gulped it back. 

 

“Steady. You’ll make yourself sick.” Alfred smirks carefully picking at his own breakfast. 

 

“I feel fucked.” Bruce suddenly blurts out making Alfred choke on his cup of tea. 

 

“You bloody well should, not only did you fuck me standing, you fucked me again in a single bed, I’d be surprised if you don’t hurt” Alfred adds after a minute of clearing his throat. 

 

“But like...good fucked...I feel better.” Bruce then smiles and Alfred pauses in chewing his bacon. 

“That’s interesting” Alfred mutters after a beat and even though he’d almost finished the plate sets it aside. 

 

“I literally don’t ache Alf, I feel great, I’m fucking confused but I feel fine.” 

 

Alfred rolls his eyes again at the swearing and frowns pointedly in Bruce’s direction. “Stop that” he admonishes.

“You said it a lot last night though.” Bruce snorts.

 

Alfred feels his face flush again and he fidgets and winces. “Yes, well, I think whatever was affecting you, eventually had secondary effects on me as well, because as much as it hurt I couldn’t make you stop...it was...strange...I-it was like-I can’t even explain it-the gunk didn't affect me on first contact but in the shower-chemical reaction perhaps?” Alfred sighs rubbing his face tiredly. 

 

“But how come you hurt and I don’t?” Bruce ponders picking at the half eaten breakfast now and stabbing the sausage on his fork and chomping the end off before flashing a wink at Alfred who looked away ashamed of the images that entered his head. 

 

“Maybe because you had first contact with it or you had more of it on you...I don’t know and honestly, I don’t care much now, you’re fine, it looks to have worn off and I’m just too-drained to try and even think of looking into this.” 

 

Bruce finishes the sausage and drops the fork aside, he grabs the coffee mug and sets about making himself a fresh one from the machine before sitting carefully beside the Butler on the sofa as not to jostle the older’s back. 

 

Sitting in silence Bruce came to a few conclusions as flashes of the night before came back to him. Alfred was half asleep beside him now and he considered carrying him back to the bed to rest but the heavy concrete feeling in his gut about what he’d admitted last night wouldn’t let him move just yet. 

 

“Erm..Alf...about what I said last night-” Bruce starts shyly unsure whether the Butler had heard him properly. It was blurry as hell but he knew very well that he’d said ‘I love you’. 

 

Alfred hummed curiously before opening one eye sleepily and yawned. “Don’t worry about it-” he mumbled. “I’m not.”

 

Bruce held his tongue for not one minute more before he had to get the weight off his chest, panicking that Alfred might just put this all down to the gunk.

 

“I meant it though” he whispers standing and reaching down to lift the Butler into his arms with a bit of a protest before Alfred realised it was more comfortable not having to walk as Bruce carried him back to bed. 

 

“What bit?” Alfred asks as Bruce sets him down under the sheets and settles himself beside him. Bruce blushes and tries hard to recall everything he had said. 

 

“All of it” He finally sighs as he watches Alfred fight a losing battle with sleep. The Butler sighs contentedly as he relaxes into the bed and tuts. 

 

“Shame, I guess that means the ‘Womanizer’ badge you have will have to go in the bin.” 

 

Bruce is surprised by the playful joke and chuckles. “Sorry”

 

He wasn’t sure whether he was apologising for the badge or the fact he’d lied all this time. Either way Alfred honestly didn’t seem fazed and Bruce wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing. 

 

“Alf?”

 

The Butler makes a grumpy noise of being kept from sleep and Bruce settles down to face him. “Are you mad?”

 

Alfred opens his eyes instantly and manages a horrified look even if he was adorably mussed, fucked and shattered right now. 

 

“God, no, what sort of man would I be to call you out on sexuality when I’ve joked about fucking with your Father, I know too many and have actually-” he swallows and lowers his voice a little embarrassed. “Admittedly...you...wouldn't be my first.” 

 

Bruce pulls a face at the mention of his dad and then snorts. “Well, you were my first.”

 

“You’re joking, right?” Alfred raises an eyebrow. “Well, bugger me, I wouldn’t have thought it, because you seemed to know what you were doing.” 

 

Bruce just chuckled into the pillow and leant closer. “You’re my first guy, not the first person I’ve had anal with.” 

 

Alfred grimaces in mild disgust and makes an unimpressed noise of mild horror. “I didn’t need to know that.” 

 

Bruce laughs properly now and then sighs with a smile on his face before leaning in to kiss Alfred’s teeth marked shoulder. “I love you.”

 

The Butler sighs and seems to process on something he was going say before grunting in pain and turning on his side to cuddle the younger to his chest. “Love you too.” 


End file.
